


How To Keep Your Carl Happy

by nataliefn



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Carl is 24, Domestic, Halloween, M/M, Short Stories, halloween party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliefn/pseuds/nataliefn
Summary: A bunch of short stories following Negan and Carl's domestic life.





	How To Keep Your Carl Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my bosses idea, it's not my fault!

Carl was making ghost cats when Negan found him in their living room, on the floor with stuff scattered everywhere. They were a week away from hosting their first Halloween party.  
"I got you a costume," Negan says with a smile as he set a plastic bag down.  
"I already got one." He hadn't looked up from his project yet.  
"This one is better, trust me."  
Carl looked up skeptically. "What did you do?"  
"Nothing," Negan replies, smiling his shit eating smile and walking away.  
Pulling open the bag, he let out an annoyed groan. "You ass!" This did give him a good idea for a just as fitting costume however.  
...  
Carl made it a point to greet everyone at the door as a good host would.  
Rick and Michonne were the first to arrive. Which he was glad for as neither particularly approved of Negan, so it was good that they weren't immediately greeted by him drunk off of his ass. Michonne was a cop while the sheriff was a jailor. The longer Carl looked at her, the more he wondered if she was wearing Rick uniform.  
Negan for his part, was saying all of the right things and being polite, Carl was proud of him.  
"Every year I tell him we should be a hunter and deer, he wouldn't even have to cover up his eye hole then," was the only comment that earned glares.  
Daryl and Carol were the next to show. Carl answered the door and he immediately gave Daryl his famous one eyed stink eye. "You were supposed to dress up."  
"I did," he pointed to the flower crown on his head with little enthusiasm. Carl had a feeling that Carol had put it there.  
"I tried," Carol says sweetly. "If it makes you feel better, I dressed up to look like him so we'd blend in."  
"Come on in." That was when he noticed Negan and Rick talking and while he wanted to go interrupt before that ended badly, Lori and Shane were approaching. This had been a bad idea, but it was a good test run for Christmas. Then he saw their costumes... "Are you trying to piss dad off?"  
"Oh come on kiddo," Shane says, smiling wildly. Of course, he wanted to piss Rick off. "He's moved on." His face was covered in zombie makeup so hopefully Rick wouldn't recognize him. However if he did, the zombie bride and groom wasn't going to go over well.  
"Just come in before I change my mind."  
Lori scowled at him. "Hello to you to Carl."  
After that he was able to join the party for a bit and mingle. Though his stomach rose to his throats as Negan's, "caw-caw," got increasingly louder, because he was getting drunken.  
Carl was taken aback when he answered the door next. "Eugene?"  
"I know I wasn't technically invited but seeming as I'm a pivotal member of both Abrahams friends and Negan's life, I felt it necessary to come.  
"A-huh."  
"Just like Slimer is to the ghostbusters, so I thought it was fitting."  
"That doesn't even make sense. You know what I don't ever care. Come on in, I guess."  
The costume made a little but not much, more sense when Abe and Sasha showed up decked in ghosterbusters gear.  
"It was nice of you two to correlate with Eugene."  
"What-," Abraham's eyes scanned the room, narrowing when he saw the green idiot. "Dammit Eugene." Abe pushed past him to go yell at Eugene.  
Sasha sighed. "The place looks great Carl."  
"Thanks." He squeaked when Negan hugged him from behind.  
"I helped! Are you going to take credit for it all?" He reeked of alcohol but Carl wouldn't have to smell him to realize that, the fact that he was pecking him with his giant beak was enough to give that away.  
"Have you set out the food yet?"  
"Ummm." Negan was saved a lecture by Glenn and Maggie coming up the house. "What are you two supposed to be?"  
"We're Sam and Dean," Glenn replies, arm slung over Maggie's shoulder.  
"From Supernatural." Maggie says sounding offended.  
"Yeah not a clue."


End file.
